We're going to Disney World
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: Suzuka wins a radio contest and the prize is an all expenses paid trip for six to Disney World. What will Jin and Chu do when they encounter the yard beer at Epcot! And can these six demons face the happiest place on Earth?
1. Radio Contest

**Wow! I've been so busy with my Phantom of the Opera story, when I realized I haven't written an anime fic in forever. I love and miss these characters so much that I have to shine the spotlight on them. So without further delay Suzuka, Shishi, Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Touya go to Disney World! I own nothing, please review!**

It was a typical day in the six demons' home. Touya and Shishiwakamaru were reading, Jin, Chu, and Rinku were watching T.V. and Suzuka had disappeared up to his room. In truth no one really knew what it was Suzuka was doing up there, but in truth the ex-clown was in the middle of a very important phone call.

"Yes! Is this K106.9?" The blond asked confirming his favorite radio station.

"Yes it is sir! And you are our lucky fourteenth caller!" The announcer…er announced.

"I knew it!" Suzuka cheered.

"Who am I talking too?"

"The Beautiful Suzuka!"

"Err-" The DJ paused. "Yes, well Suzuka if you can answer our three questions you win our grand prize! Are you ready?"

"Yes I am!" Suzuka smiled, choosing to ignore that fact that he was not referred to as beautiful. But with a prize like this on the line he could make this one time exception.

"Good! Question number one, this famous piece was portrayed by Disney in colors and shapes-"

" Johann Sebastian Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor!" Suzuka blurted out.

"That is correct Suzuka one down two to go! Moving on this person was said to be one of the first celebrities to be cryogenically frozen."

"Uhh…Walt Disney?"

"That is correct sir, only one more to go!"

_Why are these questions all Disney related? _Suzuka wondered.

"Sir are you ready?"

"Yes!" The blonde answered snapping back into competition mode.

"Good Suzuka final question! Complete this phrase! When you wish upon a blank!"

"…Star?"

"Suzuka, you have just won our grand prize!"

"Yatta!" The demon jumped causing the occupants downstairs to look up at the ceiling.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Touya asked out loud.

"I'd be stay'n outta that bathroom then, if I knew what was good for me I was." Jin cringed.

"If he simply got a girlfriend he wouldn't have to do that so often…" Shishi sighed turning the page in his book.

"Mr. Suzuka do you have any idea what you have just won?" The DJ asked.

"Yes! Two tickets to the international inventors convention in Kyoto!"

"…Uh…Sorry Mr. Suzuka but that was our grand prize last week."

The blonde's eye twitched. "What?"

"I'm sorry. But I've got some better news! You have just won six all expenses paid tickets to Disney World Orlando, Florida in the United States of America!"

"What!"

"That's right Mr. Suzuka!"

"It's the Beautiful Suzuka, you deceiving broadcasting moron!"

"We'll be sure to mail those tickets immediately as well as your air fare and travel plans!" The DJ cheered not missing a beat in his perky announcer voice.

Suzuka threw the phone in garbage part of him feeling the urge to cry.

After finding out the tickets were none refundable and none exchangeable Suzuka began to lean towards the idea of actually taking the prize. _How bad could it be? The six of us vs. the happiest place on Earth? _Once everyone had settled down for dinner Suzuka cleared his throat to announce his plans.

"Today I won a contest on the radio."

"Did you get the tickets for that inventors convention?" Touya asked, remembering the blond mentioning it before.

"No…it expired…"

"Then wha'd you win?" Rinku asked, scooping his mashed potatoes into a castle until Shishi delivered a blow to the back of his head.

"Don't play with your food."

"Shishi's right lad. Some people don't be hav'in the food to play with." Jin smiled trying to say something that sounded profound to his ears.

"Jin." Touya sighed. "If you're going to lecture Rinku about his behavior at the dinner table then you should set a better example yourself." The ice master sighed gesturing to the wind shinobi's broccoli structure.

"But Touya It's just the broccoli. Everybody be know'in that the potato's are sacred!"

"Just to the Irish." Shishi muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Shishi smiled sipping his tea.

"As I was saying!" Suzuka started over, voice a little louder. "I won the radio contest."

"You said that mate, now wha'd you win?" Chu asked taking a sip of his handy dandy sake bottle.

"I'll give you a hint…six all expenses paid tickets to…the happiest place on Earth!"

"Australia!" "Play boy mansion!" "Ireland!" "Lego land!" "Nudes on ice!"

Everyone stopped to stare at Touya who made the last guess.

The ice master stared back, cheeks slightly red. "…Who are you to judge me?"

"You're all sort of right. At this place you have access to different countries and their cultures, skating attractions, amusement rides, and yes Shishiwaka I'm sure there will be pretty girls dressed up in costumes."

"…Miami?" The samurai guessed.

"Closer to Orlando. Guys we are going to Disney world!"

The five demons stared. "What?"

"I won tickets to Disney world! Our plane leaves the day after tomorrow start packing."

"Isn't that the place were happy families go…" Touya asked.

"To have…fun?" Shishi continued.

"We wont let that stop us! Oh and you do have fun Shishi, this will just be the first time it didn't involve fighting or a woman."

"Not true…I'm sure the hotel will have maid service…and the flight a stewardess."

"So does dis mean we're go'in?" Jin asked.

"I guess so." Chu answered.

"Oh man this is going to be awesome!" Rinku cheered. "They have all those roller coasters, and I heard that three people get killed on them a day!"

"…Stop…I can hardly wait…" Shishi muttered.

Suzuka sighed and shook his head. Maybe it wasn't to late to see if the tickets could sell on e-bay.

**Yea! Next Chapter the plane ride! I love these characters, and love writing them even more! I may have time for an update tomorrow night but until then please review!**


	2. The Plane Ride

"I be happy liv'in in the light and all, but this is bloody annoying!" Jin grumbled tugging on the red baseball cap. True the six had been living in the human world a year after the first makai tournament, but their home was near Genkai's temple…secluded. Whenever they ventured out they had to wear human clothes and act as normal as possible. Jin had the hardest time wearing hats to conceal his horn and ears. Not to mention always having to check to make sure he wasn't floating.

"Haven't be do'in this much walk'in since me mother taught me how!"

"Walking is good for you Jin. Stop floating!" Touya whispered pulling Jin down by his pant leg as he started to levitate.

"But we just been stand'in in line forever!"

"You know how paranoid the airlines are. Security checks take a while. Besides this security is nothing, compared to when we went through customs in Spirit World…" Shishi muttered looking at Suzuka.

"Those were all necessary items. At least I didn't bring three suitcases full of hair product." The blond reminded.

"It was only two suitcases, and one was a much smaller bag."

"Excuses, excuses." Rinku muttered. "Besides you brought the same amount, and we're only going to be gone a week."

"Shove it, brat." Shishiwakamaru muttered.

"It's almost our turn." Touya noted watching the line move. "Everyone left their weapons right?"

"Yes, which was stupid! I doubt we'll need them in Florida, we can surely fend for ourselves hand to hand in living world."

"Then what's the problem Shishi?" Suzuka sighed.

"The problem is what if someone breaks into the house and steals our weapons? Do you have any idea how long some of those swords have been in my family?" The samurai griped.

"I know about your heirlooms Shishi…" The beautiful fighter sighed. "Besides Master Genkai said she'd keep an eye on things."

"Oh…She was busy!" Jin informed.

"What?"

"Yeah! But don't be worr'in I got Aki to house sit why we're away." Jin smiled.

"Aki? How do we know she's not going through our stuff?" The bird demon panicked.

"Shishi, in the times we've met Aki she seemed very responsible." Touya reassured.

"Yeah, when she wasn't drunk!"

"That was New Years and St. Patties! Aki don't be drinking unless it's a holiday!" The wind master defended.

"Give the Sheila a fair go." Chu insisted.

"Honestly Shishi, what's the worst that could happen?" Suzuka asked.

Back at the six fighters; home…

Aki walked into Shishi's room. Looking around she spotted a wooden set of drawers. Opening the top drawer first she smiled; Shishi's underwear drawer.

"Hello E-bay…"

Back at the airport…

The rag tag six had surprisingly gotten through security fairly easily, with the exception of a toy gun that had mysteriously found its way on Jin's person.

"I swear I don't be know'in how that got there!" The elf griped for the tenth time.

"Look it's over, just sit down, and be glad those guards knew it was a fake." Touya sighed taking his seat on the plane.

Chu and Rinku took their seats behind the two ninjas. However, the flight would not take off for a while causing the yoyo child to become restless. Rinku soon amused himself by kick the back of Touya's chair. This lasted for about thirty seconds.

"Keep it up Rinku, and you'll be riding in the carry-on compartment the whole flight."

Stopping abruptly the child decided to follow Chu's example and sleep.

In front of the Shinobi, Suzuka and Shishi had finished loading their carry-on bags in the overhead compartment. The blonde sighed and took his seat next to the window.

"What are you doing?" The samurai asked.

"Sitting by the window."

"I'm sitting by the window."

"No I am."

"I am clown boy."

"No you're not preppy."

"I get air sick unless I sit by the window!"

"You're a bird demon!" Suzuka whispered. "Explain how you get sick!"

"I don't have to! Now move!"

Suzuka sighed trading spaces with Shishi. "I get the window on the way back."

"If I remember." Shishi mumbled. As the Samurai was settling himself he noticed a very well busted flight attendant walk by. "…Switch with me."

"What?" The blonde turned eyebrow raised.

"Switch with me!"

"We just switched!"

"Well we're switching again!"

_Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We have just been given clearance from the tower to take off. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts._

The samurai grabbed the Ex-clown by the shoulders digging his claws in. "Switch now!" He hissed picking up the blond and moving into his seat.

Suzuka growled, nursing the claw marks on his shoulder as he settled into the window seat for a second time.

"Please fasten your seatbelts gentlemen." The flight attendant smiled walking by.

"Oh, I'm fastened." Shishi grinned giving his best bishone smile at the stewardess. The busty air lady giggled and moved on to her demonstration.

"Oh for the love of…" Suzuka grumbled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

When the blond awoke he noticed the samurai was gone. Craning his neck he looked back at Jin and Touya.

"How much longer is the flight?" He asked groggily.

"A while we only took off two hours ago." The ice master sighed flipping through a magazine.

"Any ideas were Shishiwaka is?"

"He and the that pretty stewardess lady went into the can 'bout twenty minuets ago." Jin yawned.

"Is he…" Touya asked closing the magazine. "A member of the mile high club?"

"Member…founder…president." Suzuka trailed off.

"It figures." Jin mumbled, pressing the call button above his head.

"Jin cut that out!" Touya scolded, grabbing the Elf's wrist.

"What, I just be hav'in a question!"

"Sir," A brunette stewardess addressed. "I told you, the pilot says he's flying as fast as he can."

"Oh…Well can I be hav'in some more nuts!" Jin asked waving his empty bag.

"Sir…ten packs is the limit…But lunch will be served in a hour." The attendant smiled about to walk away.

"Hey Sheila! How about some more schnapps!" Chu grinned throwing the mini alcohol bottle with the other nineteen.

"Sure thing. And you little boy would you like some wings?" She asked patting Rinku on the head.

"Really?" The child stared. "You can give me wings! Can I get leathery ones instead of feathery? You know like a bat instead of a bird?"

"He's so cute!" The brunette cooed. "Here you go." She smiled handing him the gold pin, and leaving to get the Aussie's drink.

"What?" Rinku stared at the plastic wings attached to the safety pin. "What a jip!" He sighed throwing the wings behind his chair hitting some passenger in the eye.

Suzuka sighed watching the little episode from his seat, he was about to turn around when he notice Shishi walking out of the lavatory and making his way back to Suzuka.

"Have fun?"

"It always is at a mile up in the air." The samurai smirked smoothing over his human clothing. "See you when we land." The bird smirked and began walking towards the front of the plane.

"Shishiwakamaru! Where are you going?"

"That lovely flight attendant had insisted that I be bumped up to first class."

"Slut." The blonde mumbled.

"Don't hate me because I'm pretty." The samurai grinned walking through the first class curtains.

Suzuka grumbled unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up.

"Were are you going?" The ice master asked.

"He's not the only one who's going to sit in first class!"

"What- you gonna be shagg'in the flight lassies just to get up there too?"

"No, I'm just going to sneak up there." The blonde informed, walking through the curtains unnoticed.

"Man Shishi's such a jerk." Rinku stated. "I'm glad I planted that toy gun in his jacket."

"Rinku…That was Jin's jacket." Touya corrected.

"Oops."

"That was you!" Jin yelled, causing the already irritated passengers to stare in the direction of the four demons.

"Keep it down, Jin. We've already pissed off enough people on this flight."

"Well. You and Shishi's jackets look the same…I guess I put it in the wrong one." Rinku gulped.

"I'm gonna be kill'in ya you little monster!"

"AHHHH!" Rinku jumped over Chu and ran through the first class curtains.

"Now you done it!" Chu yelled, getting up and going after Rinku. "Excuse me Sheila," The Aussie pushed getting through.

Jin and Touya waited, and waited, and waited another ten minuets.

"I can't believe no one has thrown them out of there yet." The ice ninja mused.

"Then let's be join'in 'em!" Jin cheered, grabbing Touya by the wrist and dragging him past the curtains.

"Jin! Jin stop! Isn't there a cover charge or something?"

In first class…

"See don't I have the best ideas." Shishi sighed stretching in his oversized chair.

"We're just lucky no one else was sitting up here." Suzuka smirked taking a sip of his mimosa.

"Excuse me stewardess?" Jin smiled. "Did ye really cut all the crust off these little sandwiches?"

"Yes sir…I did."

"…Can I have them?"

"Here Rinku." Chu smiled handing the child a small glass bottle. "Try another of the schnapps."

"…Chu…my stomach kind of hurts…"

"That a boy!"

"Excuse me Ms." Touya asked getting the stewardess's attention. "Are you sure it's okay if we stay up here?"

"Oh yes…In fact the other passengers took a vote and insisted on it."

"Here that Toy!" Jin smiled. "We make friends were ever we go!"

The ice master sighed turning up his headset. _Only six more hours…only six more hours…_

**Another chapter done, these guys are so fun to write. I own nothing don't steal, don't sue. And if you would like to see another update you're going to have to review! Seriously guys they help keep the story going! If you like these characters feel free to look at my other stories that I have dedicated to them. Thank you for reading please review!**


	3. The Hotel Room

**Like I said I will write just about anything when the mood strikes me. Do not sue. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Disney World.**

"Never in all me life did I be think'n of staying in a place this nice!" Jin observed flying around the hotel room.

"I admit this is even nicer than the hotel we stayed at during the dark tournament." Touya agreed lying down on one of the queen-sized beds. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a knock on their door.

"Come in."

Suzuka and Shishi both came in, followed by Chu and Rinku. "No way, Chu their room is exactly like ours!" Rinku grinned.

"Hey Jin, mate!" Chu hollered. "Look in the bathroom, there's a phone and a T.V. in it!"

"Hot damn!" Jin cheered flying into the bathroom. "Touya! Please can we get on of these for our bathroom?"

Touya sighed sitting up from the bed, "Jin if we did that I have a strong feeling you would never leave the bathroom if that happened. You would starve to death."

"…Maybe if we be gett'n one of them little firdges…"

"No!"

"Speaking of mini fridges." Chu smiled discovering the mini bar.

"Hold it." Touya interrupted. "Suzuka, did the contest package cover the hotel expenses?"

"Oh yeah," Suzuka answered playing with clapper lights. "It included the mini bar, the hotel restaurant, the hotel spa, this place even has a bowling ally downstairs."

"Screw Disney." Shishi muttered. "Let's just stay here for the week."

"No way!" Rinku and Jin exclaimed.

"I have to at least go on some of the rides." Rinku insisted. "How often do I get to act like a kid?"

Everyone stopped to glare at Rinku.

"You so did not just try to pull that on us." Shishi challenged crossing his arms. "How many times have you acted like an adult? I can count the responsibilities you have around the house on one hand."

Rinku laughed holding up his hands. "You know what I mean. Besides, Suzuka said this trip was for fun, right?"

"I'm with the lad." Jin smiled. "Besides I heard they have something called…a beer garden."

"Let's leave now!" Chu cheered.

"We can't until tomorrow." Suzuka sighed, "And remember while the hotel and its expenses are free the park is not. All that's covered is admission into the different parks. Food, beer, souvenirs, and anything else comes out of your own wallet."

"Sounds fair," Touya sighed stretching. "I could crash from the jet lag, but I would prefer to eat first."

"Why don't we go down to the restaurant and then unpack?" Suzuka suggested.

"Welcome to the Disney Resort Hotel Restaurant, would you gentlemen like to hear our special?" A plump blonde waitress asked.

"That'd be nice, Sheila."

"Tonight our special is our all you can eat Disney buffet."

Shishi snorted looking at Jin and Chu. _They'll be rethinking that concept by the end of the night. _

In the end Chu, Jin, and Rinku settled with the buffet as the remainder went for the salad bar. Suzuka sighed picking at a cucumber with his fork. "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. I think it was the airline food."

"That stuff tasted like socks." Rinku said through a mouthful of macaroni and cheese.

"Well you know what it's made from don't you?" Jin asked leaning in the table and whisper. "They make it out of the old people who die on the plane ride."

Touya sighed, picking up Jin's desert plate and moving it out of reach.

"Hey!"

"You've had enough sugar for tonight."

Jin sighed and started to play with a coaster. After a few seconds he pocketed it.

"Giving into your inner thief?" Shishi asked.

"Nah, I promised Aki I would bring her back a souvenir."

"Hey I know!" Rinku smiled. "Why don't you give her a robe? The people who were staying in our room before us left theirs behind."

"You idiot those are from the hotel!" Shishi sighed.

"So?"

Shishi sighed, and put down his fork. _I give up._

"We'll all pitch in and get Aki something." Suzuka soothed. "I'll call her when we get back to the room."

"See if she hasn't burned down the house." Shishi muttered.

"I'm sure everything is fine Shishi…"

"Hey Yusuke!" Aki called. "Just hook up the DDR matt to the big screen TV. I'll order the pizzas."

"Man." Yusuke whistled at the 75 inch TV. "When did Jin and the guys get a TV this big?"

"Uh…" Aki stuttered. "It was…part of the contest. I'm going to go up stairs and check my money for the pizza."

"You got enough?"

"Yeah. Just get the others on the phone."

"Yes ma'm!"

Aki went upstairs to Suzuka's lab to use the computer. After logging on to E-bay she checked the bidding. "We are so getting the extra large with all toppings…" After logging off, the phone started ringing.

"House of insanity." Aki answered.

"I hope you don't answer the phone like that." Suzuka scolded on the other line.

"Why? No one important ever calls." Aki smiled sitting on the desk.

"Everything okay?" Suzuka asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yes, yes. How was the flight?"

"Interesting, but we're all settled in. We hit the park at 9 AM tomorrow. Shishi asked that you keep messages if any of his fan club should call."

"Why can't he tell me that himself?"

"He was going to." Suzuka sighed. "…But he went to watch TV in the bathroom after he discovered we get the adult channels."

"A TV in the bathroom!" Aki gaped, ignoring the clip of Shishi's personal life. "That place must be really nice! Will you steal a pool towel for me? Please?"

"A pool towel?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah, I started collecting them especially when I go to anime conventions!"

"One pool towel, I'll put that on the list. Anything else, honey?"

"Nah, just promise not to get into too much trouble."

"Can't promise that." Suzuka sighed. "But I will call tomorrow. Talk to you then."

"Bye."

"Ja!"

Aki sighed hanging up the phone. "Hey Yusuke we can go ahead and order some movies too!"

**Yea! I'll update as soon as I'm able, when the mood strikes me. But in the mean time please, please, please review. It will help the chapter come a lot faster. Next chapter is what you have all been waiting for…Disney World! Please Review!**


	4. Day 1 The Magic Kingdom

Shishiwakamaru sat straight up in bed. His heart pounded quickly as he racked a hand through his hair, licking his lips he slowly let out a shaky breath. "…Oh my gods!"

Suzuka groaned sitting up in his own bed to face the samurai. "What's wrong?" He asked voice thick with sleep.

"I…I had a nightmare…Aki was selling my underwear on E-bay!"

The ex-clown blinked twice before rolling back over and nestling into the pillows. Just as the blonde had closed his eyes the alarm clock went off. "Oh hell…"

Shishi sighed reaching over to turn off the racket. "We may have to endure Disney hell…but at least the rooms are fairly decent."

"Sure." Suzuka mumbled getting up. "Let's move in."

Just as the inventor had finished his sentence the door adjacent from his bed opened.

"Wakey, wakey you two!" Jin cheered. "Did you know we have adjoining rooms?"

"Let's move out." Shishi stated.

Chu and Rinku followed in the room behind Jin. Touya walked behind the three rather slowly eventually lying down on the foot of Shishi's bed. "I have a bad feeling about today." The ice master muttered, half asleep.

"Tell me about it." Shishi sighed laying back down. "I'm already uneasy. I had a dream were Aki was selling my underwear on E-bay." Shishi glared as the wind master began laughing.

"Ah, come on. Aki tis not that bad! Besides Shishi what kind of sick-o would buy a person's used underwear?"

jfkdlshakhgjkhgklhgkdhgikdshgksdkgshdklghkahgkshgkhghkahkgdhksdhgkhgkhghaghd

Shishiwakamaru fan club member number 365,258,257,256.006777777777777778 sat at her computer shaking from not moving for 30 hours straight.

"Only two more hours to go!"

sjfkjghaiohofijdokmbinribhnguorhgioaenbanbirhioahipjimbhgirhonboeagbrinbhienbianin

Shishi sighed, "True, none of my fans are that obsessive…I hope."

"Well mates shall we be going then?" Chu grinned ready for beer experience.

After everyone had more or less woken up and gotten dressed the six found themselves in front of the magic kingdom awaiting entry.

"I hear music," Touya commented. "…Am I dead?"

"Unfortunately I believe it's coming from the park." Shishi sighed.

"So," Suzuka spoke up trying to create a better mood. "What are we going to do first?"

"I bloody don't care." Chu smiled. "As long as I get my sandwich and my beer at lunch time."

"They don't serve beer in the Magic Kingdom, Chu." Suzuka corrected. "…They do in Epcot."

The Aussie's eyes widened looking at each one of his friends, finally his gaze fell on young Rinku.

The yo-yo child sighed. "Go."

The Aussie was gone before any of the demons could blink. Off in the horizon they could make out his silhouette and from the distance he appeared to be skipping.

"Well if he's going to be taken off…" Jin smiled turning to pivot.

Feeling a grip on his shoulder the wind master turned to his shinobi partner glaring at him. "You can wait till tomorrow for Epcot like the rest of us. Besides you had Irish coffee this morning."

Jin sighed, but soon perked up watching the Disney workers beginning to open the gates to let the tourist in. The second the gates opened the five fighters began to run for dear life. The mob of humans behind them began charging towards the park not caring if anyone stood in their way.

Suzuka finally stopped making it past the colonial decorated areas. "So." He panted. "I think we should choose a place to meet up in case one of us gets…lost." The blonde sighed realizing his was by himself. Thinking the day couldn't get any worse the clown took a deep breath and started down the brightly colored road ahead.

Shishi sighed settling himself down on a rail. Once he realized he was about to be trampled by a fat man wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt, the samurai had changed into his imp form and flown up. Not only was he completely lost; he was also alone and lost. _I'm lost in the happiest place on Earth…This is punishment isn't it?_

Resting on the rail the samurai was contented to spend the rest of the day there until a flock of pigeons started to come to close. One of the female pigeons started cooing at him trying to flirt with the fellow bird spirit.

Sighing the bishone turned back into bigger form, deciding to explore the hell known as Disney. Thinking the day could only get worse, Shishiwaka suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Ahead of him was by far the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had long dark hair braided down her back with a blue-jeweled ban around her forehead. She wore a light blue two-piece set of clothing showing her delicate figure, and her skin was as tan as the desert. (Yes, Shishi found the actress who plays Princess Jasmine, from Aladdin) The woman smiled at him gracefully waving her hand.

In the bird demon's mind this could only mean an invite. Putting on his best pretty boy smile, Shishi began his decent.

Although the crowd had been brutal Jin and Touya had managed to stay together. The two ninjas had set off at first trying to figure out what people at amusement parks did. The two were old enough to remember hearing when the humans had first opened the strange park nearly a century ago, but neither had even been in the human world around then.

At first the two had noticed everyone standing in lines. Deciding to see what all the fuss was about the two picked a random line and gradually started to move up.

"Is this supposed to be scary?" Jin asked looking at the holograms dance across the walls.

Touya sighed leaning back into the moving cart. "To humans it is apparently."

"And what was with the elevator?" Jin laughed. "When we first got in the building? That woman stand'n on the tight rope looked like me Aunt…and she really was eat'in by an alligator!"

Touya raised an eyebrow.

"She was accused of being a witch and they threw her in the river." Jin clarified.

"Ah." Touya sighed looking at the talking head in a ball. "Are they really going to try a séance in a place like this? Human souls are so vulnerable."

The two continued on the ride in silence. The ghost and ghouls that attempted to scare normal humans actually helped the two shinobi feel rather at home.

"Just like me old neighborhood." Jin smiled.

Their cart suddenly moved to the side reflecting the duo in hall mirrors. Jin and Touya looked at the reflections. In order they saw the ice shinobi, a yellow creepy guy, and a wind shinobi.

The two apparitions turned to face the middle of the cart only to find no one in between them. Looking back to the mirrors they saw their reflections again.

Touya, Suzuka, and Jin.

"Suzuka!" Jin screamed nearly jumping out of the cart.

The blonde smiled and waved. "You have to admit some of these human parlor tricks are pretty interesting. Not that they could rival my genius!"

"Do you know were we are?" Touya asked.

"The Haunted Mansion."

Rinku had been wondering around for almost two hours. He couldn't find any of the others. He had wondered in and out of various lands. Rinku had been through frontiers, a place that looked like the future, and now he was wondering around some place that looked to be some sort of fantasy world.

Giving up on the idea of finding the others the yo-yo kid decided to follow a group of children who looked his age. True he was over fifty years old, but mentally he was only ten or eleven. He was beginning to see many kids forming a line. Shrugging Rinku stood behind them. Slowly he moved up when ever the line came closer to the entrance. The brown haired boy wasn't sure but he thought he smelled water, and in the faint distance he could hear the phrase 'It's a small world after all.'

**Yes, I'm evil and must subject someone to that hideous ride. So stay tuned we're still on Day one people. What will Touya, Jin, and Suzuka do next? Will Chu get his beer before lunch? Will Shishi make it with every Disney princess? And will poor Rinku survive the horror of It's a small world? Tune in next chapter of We're going to Disney World! REVIEW IF YOU WANT A FAST UPDATE AKA TOMMMORRW?**

**Yes, I own nothing. I wish I did. Sadly the only Touya, Jin, and Shishi I own are my rats that I named after them. Do not steal do not sue. And for the love of these six fighters REVIEW!**


	5. Day 1 Water rides, and heartbreak

"Five bloody bucks for a drink!" Jin griped.

"Each." Suzuka reminded, taking small sips from his expensive beverage.

Touya sighed watching the two complain. Apparently he was the only one who remembered water was free from the fountains. "It's just how the parks make their money."

"I'd hate to think what tickets would be cost'n us if Suzuka hadn't have won that contest." Jin sulked.

"Regardless, with all we've won we can't complain." The blonde shrugged, "So what should we do next?"

"It's Touya's turn to pick a line." Jin pointed out.

The ice apparition had taken notice of two lines. One line appeared to be an entrance where dry people stood, the other line an exit were soaked people came out.

"That one."

Jfkdhakghdshgiudhiuhaihdighieohgiobnihrubhurjbuaghbuisabgvurjbvujbrubguahugvhrihr

"The horror! The horror!" Rinku screamed. The yo-yo child sat on the tiny boat tucked into the fetal position. "Make it stop, make it stop!"

_it's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
its a world of hopes, its a world of fear  
there's so much that we share  
that its time we're aware  
its a small world after all_

Rinku knew he had one choice, one shot or he would go insane. Taking a deep breath the boy jumped off the tiny boat and swam for dear life.

Hgidoalhgirnbirahnigohauigbribuanhrihgierbinreinaidjfiejoijribhriuabnuabvhurhbirriirigh

Shishiwakamaru was convinced he was in love. This Middle Eastern beauty just seemed to be the answer to his prayers. True he was a young samurai, and a bit of a flirt. **(AN: cough, slut, cough) **However, one day he was expected to take a wife, and this woman was a wonderful choice. Jasmine, as she introduced herself, was beautiful, smart and apparently royalty. She would make a fine edition to the collection of Shishiwakamaru.

"So…your father pushes you to marry?" Shishi grinned.

"Yes," The princess smiled. "But lucky for me I have found my prince."

Shishi grinned. "Well I'm just a humble samurai, I'm no prince really-"

"And there he is!" Jasmine smiled and waved up ahead.

"…Huh?" Shishi looked ahead to see a tanned man in white pants and an open vest fiercely waving at _his _Jasmine.

"Shishiwakamaru, I would like for you to meet my fiancée Aladdin."

The bird demon's mouth fell open. "…You're…betrothed?"

Jasmine blinked. "I thought you knew? My character married Aladdin."

"Oh you're a character alright! Prowling around like some kind of man stalking cat in-heat!" The samurai ranted, glad he was wearing a concealment spell otherwise his horns would be visible to the human. "I guess it's true all the beautiful woman are either taken, bitches, or gay!"

The two actors stood dumbfounded continuing to stare at the strange man ranting before them.

"Well let me tell you something you cheating slut! I don't need a woman like you. I will survive, you hear me? For as long as I know how to love, I'll know I'll stay alive!" With one last flip of his hair Shishi stormed off leaving the princess to gaze at the 'opportunity' she had passed up.

**(AN: I formally apologize to Shishiwakamaru)**

"My hair." Suzuka mourned, trying to organize his fallen blonde locks back into place.

Touya smiled, despite sitting in the front row of the Splash Mountain ride, he had managed to stay pretty dry. Of course the second he realized the wave of water that was about to fall on him he quickly froze it. Jin and Suzuka however had been late to catch on, and were now completely soaked.

"That was at least a little refresh'n see'n how hot tis been." Jin grinned shaking out his red mane.

Suzuka continued to grumble trying to mush his blonde locks back into there former state. He had just finished getting his bangs into place when a familiar sight caught his eye. "Rinku?"

"Suzuka! Jin! Touya!" The child cried running for dear life to his long lost friends. After reaching them Rinku clung to ex-clown's leg and began sobbing hysterically.

"Rinku what the hell happened." Touya asked concerned that serious harm had fallen on the boy.

"Where'd they be touch'n you?" Jin demanded.

"What?" Rinku stopped to stare, along with Touya and Suzuka.

"Err." The wind master blushed. "Well…it is a sick strange world…wouldn't be put'in it past the slimy humans…plus in demon world…well that sort of thing was…"

"Jin stop talking." Touya commanded. "Rinku what happened?"

"I went on a ride." The boy quivered.

"Must have been a hell of a ride." Suzuka commented.

"No." Rinku shook. "It was a bad, bad ride…it was…"

The three older demons leaned in close to hear their companion better.

"It was…a small world after all."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fjkdhguahbguibrujruoabioebuoeawbbuoabionruabhujaebuohndvihnrbujrfnhiunununaunj

Chu's hard effort was about to be paid off. He had spent most of the morning wondering around Epcot. At first he had gone through the science side asking for beer, but everyone had simply pointed to the other side of the park saying he needed the countries exhibit.

The Aussie ran across the bridge mumbling apologies to the various people he knocked over. Passing through a banner that said 'Welcome to the U.K.' the mohawked demon sat down at the first tavern in sight.

After sitting at the table a man dressed in a high collar with pointy shoes came to take his order. "G'morn'in sir, what is your pleasure this fair morrow?"

"…That was Shakespeare wasn't it?" Chu grinned. "Alright mate, I'll take some of your best British Ale."

"A good choice sir."

"Came highly recommended by an Irish buddy of mine." The drunken fighter smiled.

"Yes, will that be a half pint, a pint, or a yard sir."

Chu raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is a yard, Bloke?"

The server smiled and pointed to waitress carrying a three foot tall glass full of beer.

"I've died and gone to England!"

**_Add on! Just a quick note: That last line is from Roseanne; I just thought it fit perfectly for Chu's character. This is an add on because somebody flamed me and called me a plagiarizer. I have mentioned that this is in fact a parody. I'm saying it again, this is a parody. Second of all people I write these stories for fun. So if you have nothing better to do than read and leave a nasty review…why do you read? Isn't that just a waste of your and my time? Because when I check my e-mail and I see I have a review I get a good feeling inside, and then when someone is flaming me about stupid things…I lose that high feeling and contemplate continuing. I am also confused as to why people review by flaming at all. Like I said…why are you reading? So yes I own NOTHING, all I own is my original character. Review and enjoy for the love of reading about these characters._**

**See, I told you reviews would bring faster updates. So if you would like more madness soon all you have to do is press the purple button. Just remember I own nothing, don't sue. I'm in college, and I'm poor.**

**Shishi: I will never forgive you for this chapter. I can't believe I quoted Gloria Gaynor. And I was dumped; this is the second time you have made me suffer! (See the story Shishi got dumped)**

**Suzuka: Well at least this time I didn't steal your girlfriend.**

**Shishi: …WHAT?**

**Suzuka: Oops.**

**Rinku: What about me? I have enough mental scaring living with these five and you subject me to the torture of it's a small world?**

**Jin: And the Aussie be gett'in to do all the drinking and we have to wait another day? I could use a few drinks after this chapter.**

**Siren: Fine…Drinks on me!**

**All: Yea!**

**Siren: I'll just have to sell more of Shishi's underwear.**

**Shishi: What!**

**Siren: Please review!**


	6. Day 1 Friendship and roller coasters

"Jin that is the last time we let you pick a line." Touya sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly Toy, the line was so bloody long I swear I thought it was a good ride."

"It was the line to the women's bathroom!" Suzuka reminded.

"Why was it so long anyway?" Rinku asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Never mind." Touya breathed. "Too bad Shishi wasn't there I think he would have enjoyed that.

The four fighters continued walking around the land of tomorrow area in the Magic Kingdom looking for new lines to stand in.

"Speak of the devil." Suzuka smiled, spotting their lost samurai companion. "Shishiwaka!" The blonde waved.

The bird demon's eyes glanced in the direction were his name had been called. "Oh found you." He sighed walking towards the group.

"Actually I think we be find'n you!" Jin smiled. "…What's the matter?"

The young samurai glanced at the others and smiled softly, "Nothing…Love is a cruel Goddess."

"Oh gods." Touya sighed turning to walk away soon followed by Jin and Rinku.

Suzuka stayed behind use the Shishi's drama. Slinging an arm around the blue haired man the ex-clown smiled has he pulled him to follow the others. "Was she pretty?"

"The word pretty pales in comparison to that dark skinned beauty…"

"Another guy?"

"A betrothed."

"Well…" Suzuka smiled. "That's life Shishi, but the best cure for a broken heart it friendship. Come on you get to pick the next ride. Have you been to any of the exhibits?"

"That giant Swiss tree house…but I don't wish to go back. There was no air conditioning."

Fjkahgaonionbrbnnbrbguroieibobnribaornbrbrebnorebunrujbnrebrnironbronbnreobnrionb

Shishi's pick had landed the five on Pirates of the Caribbean. A ride the five quite enjoyed, and then it was Rinku's turn to a pick, which led them to Thunder Mountain.

"I can't believe that made you sick, Jin." Touya commented watching the Irish yokai stumble around.

"Hey that wind ain't being natural."

"What a wimp!" Rinku jeered. "That ride was awesome! I thought my skin was going to peel back over my head!

"Well I lost my appetite." Shishi commented at Rinku's description.

"No food!" Jin begged.

"We'll grab food back at the hotel anyway. The park is probably going to close soon." Touya noted watching the crowds thin out.

"Well," Suzuka smiled. "Shall we squeeze in one more ride?"

"I couldn't help notice one bonzer ride on the way here!" A familiar Australian accent shouted.

"Chu? What are you doing here?" Rinku asked, glad to see his oldest buddy.

"Well got late, decided to spend the rest of the evening with my best mates."

"Got thrown out of Epcot didn't you." Touya accused.

"Bull's eye." The Aussie laughed.

Suzuka raised his thin eyebrow at the purple haired demon. "Just a shot in the dark…public urination."

"Pissed right in that fountain in Morocco." The Aussie cheered.

"That's something for the grandchildren." Shishi commented. "Not that I encourage you to procreate."

"Same to you Shishi," The clown smirked. "So Chu what was this 'bonzer' ride?"

ghsinbrbauifhungirnburaubruabuabuababjfnimviaj'aklmavnasnbinruanbuhguabnuabubair

The line to Space Mountain was incredibly short thanks to the parks rapidly approaching closing time. The six fighters quickly took their seats and buckled up.

At first the group was impressed by the pretty flashing lights before they were throw into pitch-blackness at an incredibly high speed.

"Whew Touya, the rest of you be see'in this!" Jin yelled throwing his arms above his head.

"See what? Its pitch black!" The ice master shouted.

Shishiwakamaru kept ducking his arms covering his head.

"You okay Waka?" Suzuka screamed not hearing anything from samurai.

"Those stupid beams are built too low someone is bound to get hit in the head!"

"Nah!" The blonde reassured. "You'd have to be really tall for that to happen!"

CLANG!

"Chu!" Rinku screamed trying to look back to see if the tall demon was okay. "You alright?"

"Fine. Only next time Sheila let's start lower on the bed."

"…He's fine." Rinku assured enjoying the rest of the ride.

Ghaonbriabnuruaburibuarpbrabunanwienionrenbujnreibnrebneabnuabugbreaubrubrebniu

"That was a blast! Can I see the picture?" Rinku asked.

"Careful, I only bought one copy, but once we get home I can duplicate it." Suzuka smiled handing the boy the picture that was taken at the end of ride. **(AN: For those that have been on roller coasters, there is usually a camera at the end of the ride that snaps a picture of you and your cart. They're usually pretty funny to see.)**

Rinku chuckled at the picture already planning to get as many copies as possible to use as black mail. The photograph contained the six all looking slightly shaken. Rinku and Jin both looked to be enjoying themselves waving their arms up in the air. Touya sat looking almost normal except for a small smirk on his face and his green bangs blown up from the air pressure. Shishi's normally perfect hair was blown strait back making the samurai look like he had been electrocuted, although not quite as bad Suzuka's hair. The blonde's hair had failed to look any different that it normally did. In fact Suzuka held his usual smirk and peace sign almost as if he instinctively knew were the camera would be. Chu made up the back of the picture the Aussie smiled dreamily holding the now growing bump on his head.

"This is one for the album."

Fjadbgrainbaronburiaonburnbuiauiobrnibuiroabiuoarbnuioarnioniaofnironurobnuraburaoi

Aki whistled arranging one of Shishi's robes on a stand. She had been taking pictures of his clothing for the last hour to upload to E-bay. "I still can't believe the underwear went so fast."

Ring-ring **(AN: Sigh, aren't I original?)**

"Shishi's house of ecstasy?…No Waka-san isn't here…He'll be back sometime next week, would you like to leave a message?…Uh-huh…Let me get a pen…Uh-huh… 'You bastard those boxers were a present for your birthday'…Would you like me to put an exclamation after that? …Uh-huh…Your name was Izuka? …Okay…He's scum? …I'll tell him…No nothing would give me greater pleasure. Bye-bye!"

Just as the dark haired girl set down the phone it started ringing again. "Popular bastard," she muttered. "Hi we're not here right now! But if you'd like to leave a message stay on the line! For Jin press one! For Touya press two! For Suzuka press-"

"Aki it's me." Suzuka sighed from the other line.

"How's my favorite blonde?"

"Exhausted, yet amused." The clown smiled. "You should have seen the fireworks it rivaled Hiei's display from last New Year's."

"I've heard they're incredible. Everyone have a good time?"

"Well, pretty much." Suzuka smiled looking at the pouting samurai sitting on his bed. "Shishi's a little bummed. He had some woman trouble."

Aki smiled hearing the bird demon yelling at the blonde. "Hey Suzuka put him on."

"…What?" Shishi's voice rang over the receiver.

"Sorry about your girl problems Shishi, but the good news is there are a lot of woman here that have been calling you."

"…Really?"

"Of course!" Aki smiled patting the bird's fragile ego, he was after all making her a great deal of money. "My hand's cramped up from all the message's I've been taking."

"Oh…" The samurai grinned, "Too bad…about your hand I mean. If you go in my bathroom I have some lotion for that."

"Thanks." Aki smiled at his predictability. "Oh Shishi, someone's on the other line, probably a fan girl I'll talk to you boys tomorrow! Ja! …Hello?"

"Lass!" "Hi Aki."

"Hello Jin, Hello Touya!"

"Aki! I'm you never gonna believe this I'm talking on a phone in the bathroom!"

"…That's wonderful." Aki twitched.

"How's the house?" Touya asked from the phone in the bedroom.

"Fine. How's your sanity?"

"Hanging on by a thread." "Hey Touya, Aki, they got blue water in the toilet!"

"I better make sure he doesn't drink it." Touya sighed, "We'll talk to you tomorrow Aki."

"Okay…Wait! We're you guys going tomorrow."

"Epcot."

**Well update as promised. Let's get this out of the way. Me own nothing. All I own is Aki my OC, in my opinion she's kind of your average OC but I've gotten a lot of review saying you like her. Shrug. So do you guys like it? Want more? REVIEW! I promise swift reviews will get you another update tomorrow night. Also feel free to look at my web page for update warnings in my blog. Hope you guys enjoyed review and please no flames.**

**Siren**


	7. Room service, sunburn, and Epcot

"Room service."

"Come on in, mate!"

Five demons watched as the bellhop pulled his serving cart into Jin and Touya's hotel room. "You gentlemen ordered three of our breakfast specials, one steak with eggs and potatoes, and two of the fruits salads with one substituting the kiwi for raspberries?" The waiter asked reading off the meal list.

"With coffee and orange juice, that would be us." Shishi nodded, taking one of the silver plates and setting it in front of him.

"Is there anything you gentlemen will also require?"

"Nah, we're good." Jin smiled, fork diving into his potatoes.

"Very good sirs." The bellhop smiled standing there.

The fighters watched as man continued to hold his ground.

"We're good laddie! Honest." Jin smiled, confused as the man smiled back.

"Oh the tip!" Suzuka realized, looking at Shishi.

"Well?" The bird demon stared having no intention of forking over the money. The samurai's maroon eyes turned to the Aussie's.

Chu shrugged, "I was sort of saving every dollar for the bars today." The mow-hawked demon smiled looking at Jin, since he knew Rinku had little money.

The wind demon frowned. He was also saving his money for the taverns, especially after Chu's praise on the British Ale. "Ah wait a minute, boyo!" The Irish man smiled reaching into the nightstand to grab Touya's wallet.

"Here ya go!" Jin smirked handing the waiter the money and showing him out the door.

"Hey Toy! Food's here!" The Kaze demon yelled to the ice demon in the shower.

"Be there in a minute!"

"By the way I borrowed a few bucks to tip the waiter." Jin whispered barely above hearing level.

"What?"

"Noth'n." Jin whistled pouring some whisky into his coffee.

"Hasn't realized it yet has he?" Suzuka smirked, taking a sip from his O.J.

"Nah. Ol' Toy usually doesn't see right 'till he's out of the shower." The wind demon replied hearing the water stop running, he held up his hands. "…3…2…1"

"OH MY GODS!"

The five demons soon erupted in a fit of laughter as the ice master rushed out of the bathroom. Touya stood towel wrapped around his waste, his whole face painted a dark shade of pink.

"How's that Florida sun treat'n you mate?" Chu asked through his laughs.

"I haven't seen him so red, since Christmas when he got stuck under the mistletoe with Aki." Shishi smirked.

"Look he's turning redder." Suzuka pointed nearly choking on a kiwi.

The now tomato colored apparition grunted before hurling a pillow at the blonde.

"Come now!" The clown put his hands up in mock surrender. "I can give you some sunscreen to protect you through the day. Just think of it this way, when the burn heals you'll be left with a nice tan."

"Suzuka, in all your years have you ever come across a ice apparition with a tan?" The ninja inquired.

"…No." The ex-clown pondered trying to remember into his near 600 years of life.

"That's because ice demons don't tan…They get skin cancer!" The pupiless demon sighed, grabbing his clothes to go change in the bathroom.

"Don't worry boyo! If it gets that bad you can freeze 'em off yourself!"

"Hilarious." Touya's sarcasm replied.

**(I just wanted to say my mom did have skin cancer, I remember when she had to get her's frozen off. I don't mean to poke fun at cancer. It's a horrible disease that has touched quite a few close to me. Please do not take offense I laugh at things that scare me…Now you know my secret…back to the fic…. I'm being too serious)**

The six fighters, one covered in sun block, walked calmly into the park. They had purposely shown up an hour after opening to avoid being trampled by the crowd again.

"Look at it." Suzuka gawked open mouthed at Spaceship Earth. **(That's that giant dome thingy that looks like a golf ball) **"I can't believe how big it is."

"I know mate, I went in there yesterday." Chu sighed. "You can imagine how disappointed I was to find no beer."

"If it's there's no booze why we be stand'n here." Jin smiled beginning to walk ahead.

"Hold it!" Touya reached out grabbing the ninja's shoulder. "Not until we establish a meeting place."

"Okay then," Suzuka began. "Why don't we all meet up at the entrance to…Italy at 1 o'clock for lunch."

"Fine." Shishi replied already taking off. "I'll be in Japan."

"Shishi we live in Japan, why not see the other places first?"

"…Fine maybe I'll visit France and practice it's lovely custom." The samurai grinned taking off.

"What custom is that?" the yo-yo child asked.

"They're language." Touya spoke quickly, before Jin or Chu could answer. "Beautiful language."

"Ah okay! I'm going to wander then!"

"Be careful little buddy!" Chu called.

"I'll be fine! As long as those damn singing puppets are gone!" Rinku waved heading in the direction of Canada.

"Well mate! It's 10 AM." The Aussie smiled.

"Time for a drink!" The Irish man laughed.

The two linked arms and smiled, heading off in the direction of England.

"See ya." Suzuka smiled heading away from the country exhibits.

"What's on your agenda?" The sunburnt demon asked.

"I'm going to check out the science side first. You're welcome to come unless you'd rather be on drunken patrol."

"Hey Toy, come on the first round's on the Aussie!"

"Lead the way." Touya sighed, following the blonde demon into the giant golf ball.

**Short, yes, but with reviews another one will be up tomorrow! So how do you guys like it? Just remember I own nothing except my original character and this fiction based plot! So please read and review, no flames!**

**Next time! Suzuka and Touya hit the living seas, while Chu and Jin hit the bars. Drinking yard beers by acre the two enjoy their first and probably last trip to Epcot. Shishi tries his French customs in various countries, while young Rinku looks for the perfect souvenir. Please review!**


	8. Day 2 Drunken fishing

"To the wind!" Jin hiccupped, raising his mug.

"To drunken fighting!" Chu mimicked.

The two had been stumbling from country to country, testing beer after beer. After they're third yard beer in the U.K. the drunken duo had began toasting to everything they could think of.

"To…What country we in mate?"

"…Germany, ya know were all them Nazis be runn'in about." Jin slurred.

"…What else they got?"

"…Erm…them sausages and weird polka music…"

"That sounds good!" The Aussie cheered. "Hey Sheila! Serve us up some of them sausages!"

**(I apologize, I am ¼ German, and from a Jewish family…it's just for fun, Okay? Don't flame me!)**

"This really takes me back," Chu grinned. "Haven't had this much fun throwing back a few since I was with me Pa…"

"You and your Da, eh? What else ye be doing?"

"Mostly fishing…Kinda miss it."

"Hey! I be know'n a place! I place here were we can go catch a few!" Jin smiled, ears twitching with every word. "I saw it, here at the park!"

Fjdighriongiunbaj;burigbhgiuheruwaonbgurebn;uabruebguirwhegiouahergoibhreohboreb

Rinku hummed as he walked through Epcot, in a much better mood. The Hell he had endured before in the Magic Kingdom was all behind him. After departing from his friends the yo-yo child found himself in Canada. Rinku had always had a bit of a soft spot when it came to souvenirs.

Every night the child slept in his, 'I fought in the dark tournament and all I got with this T-shirt' T-shirt. After arriving in the miniature bacon country Rinku had found something he had to have; the famous raccoon skin hat. Similar hats were found in the demon world; of course made from different animals, but the small boy was happy wit his new cap none the less.

After purchasing his present the child had gone to Norway and rode the Viking water ride. _Those trolls were way better than the singing puppets _the yo-yo boy decided. After the ride Rinku had noticed that he had a little over an hour until he met the others for lunch.

The child had now taken to wandering around France. "Shishi!" he waved.

The samurai growled pulling away from the French waitress he had been…conversing with. **(Cough, rounding first base, cough) **"Yes, Rinku?" He asked, lips a tad swollen from kissing.

"Nothing! Just saying Hi!" Rinku smiled, purposely trying to be obnoxious.

"Hi…Is that it?" Shishi asked, fighting the urge to kill the child. _Good thing I don't have my sword. _

"Do you like my hat?"

The samurai's eye began to twitch. "…They have hats like that back in the de-" Shishi paused glancing at the waitress behind him. "Back home."

"So? But isn't it cool!"

"He's cute." The waitress smiled, patting the boy on the head. "Is this your brother Shishi?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"You really shouldn't be wandering around by yourself, sweetie. Why don't you just hang around with us, okay?" The waitress smiled.

"Okay."

"NO!" The bird demon choked. "He can manage on his own, really!"

"Don't be ridicules Shishi, he's just a kid. He can hang around with us, no problem."

"That's right Shishi, I'm just a kid." The yo-yo kid smiled sticking out his tongue.

Shishi stared trying to stop twitching. _Just wait till we're alone… _

Gieonigbnruoeanbuijoa;iewhguebwgurbeureaugburaegbnuewabhgurewabnuraeuoreburea

Epcot was divided into two parts. The first half of Epcot was its famous countries; the other half was made up of science exhibits.

"So that's what a dolphin looks like." Touya mused, standing at the exhibit of The Living Seas.

"They're said to be smarter than B class apparitions." Suzuka observed, watching the mammal swim gracefully. "This breed of dolphin is one of the rarest in the world. It's sad to think that these animals won't be along for much longer…"

"Well they seem to be living well and safe here." Touya blinked watching the creature swim around.

The two demons continued to watch the animal swim around in the blue waters. In the far end of the tank a shadow could be seen coming closer and closer. The apparitions assumed it was another dolphin and continued to watch intently. As the creature came closer into view the two could make out the shape of a purple Mohawk.

"Chu?" Suzuka gasped.

"JIN!" Touya shouted watching the wind demon swim by with a spear gun. "What the hell are you doing!"

Jin stopped swimming, noticing his friends on the other side of the glass. Waving the wind demon smiled and continued his pursuit. This fish was definitely going on the wall.

**Oh no! I apologize to all dolphin lovers! I hope you all enjoy! I own nothing! Do not steal, do not sue, do not flame. Please review! I AM LOOKING FOR PEOPLE TO ROLE PLAY WITH! I want to role play with Suzuka, Shishi, and Jin and Touya! So if you are interested please E-mail me. Also guys feel free to look at my webpage for update warnings posted in my blogs. Please read and review! **


	9. Day 2 Lunch, arguments, and puking

**How much do you readers love me? I've got a surprise for you all so be sure to read my author's note at the bottom. Once again I own nothing, on with the chapter…**

"I can't believe you two tried to spear a dolphin!" Touya yelled, for one of the few times in his life.

"How was we spo'se to be know'n it was protected. That was biggest bloody fish I ever saw!"

"It's a mammal!" Suzuka shouted, voice slightly horse from the screaming he had been producing since his friend's 'fishing trip'.

"Either way it would have been a beauty on the wall mate." Chu grinned picturing it. "Right above the fireplace."

The blonde groaned putting his face in his hands, he really did feel like crying. "Idiots."

Touya sighed leaning back into his chair. This was an experience he did not wish to ever remember. He was simply going enjoy the rest of the day. They were now in Italy in a very nice restaurant. "Let's just try to put it behind us Suzuka…At least the dolphin is safe."

"We're never taking them to Sea World." The clown muttered.

"Or any zoo." The ice master agreed.

"Fine it's behind me…I wont even think about it the rest of the day." Suzuka finished just as the waitress came to their table.

"Would you gentlemen care to hear about our sea food special?"

_I'm being punished, aren't I? _The inventor sighed thinking for the first time in his life that Pride was a sin that he practiced too much…_Nah._

"What is the special lass?"

"Today it is our grilled dolphin fish in our special Italian marinate."

The ice master's sun burnt flesh turned slightly green. "I'm going to throw up." He stated, excusing himself from the table and walking towards the men's room.

Jin and Chu grinned. "We'll take it."

"Baked Ziti…And we're expecting two more, that should be here soon." Suzuka sighed playing with the container that held the sugar. "I swear you two are worse than Rinku when it comes to being childish."

"Speak of the devil!" Chu smiled.

The three turned their heads to see Shishi dragging the yo-yo child by the collar. The bird demon growled, picking the boy up like a cat by the scruff and handing him to Chu. "Take. Him. Now."

The Aussie blinked, grabbing the boy gingerly. "What did you do to piss him off?"

"Nothing."

"The little pisser screwed up yet another potential relationship!" The samurai growled.

"Now, now Shishi…I'm sure Rinku had nothing to do with it." Suzuka waved.

"I was in the middle of…practicing my French…and he just intruded, pulling that cute shit and all of the sudden Paulette was more interested in that little monkey than me!"

Rinku grinned. "But Shishi…I'm just a kid…How could I do something, like that?" The boy smiled hiding behind Chu as the bird demon threatened to pounce him.

"Keep. Him. Away." The blue-haired demon pointed sitting next to the clown.

"They'll be other girls…" Suzuka sighed, taking a sip from his water.

"What did I miss?" Touya asked coming back from the bathroom. "…Never mind. I don't want to know." The ice master concluded looking at the body language around the table.

"May I get your order gentlemen?" The waitress asked coming back to the table.

"I'm not hungry…" The shinobi sighed.

"Salad."

"Macaroni and cheese please!" The yo-yo child grinned.

"Nice hat by the way mate." Chu observed after the waitress left.

"Thanks."

"Why would you spend money on a dead animal to wear on your head?" The samurai gripped. "And what woman in her right mind, and gorgeous tits would think it was cute!"

"Harping much?" Touya raised an eyebrow.

"I have every right!"

"New subject." Suzuka sighed, in no mood for his friend's ranting. Even though deep down he knew his night was filled with the blue-haired fighter's complaining. _I think I'll visit the hotel spa tonight. _

"What are you guys doing after lunch?" Rinku asked picking up a roll of bread.

"Drinking!" Jin cheered. "We've haven't been to Norway yet! We gonna see what kind of booze drove them Vikings to pillaging!"

"Over your frozen dead body."

"But Toy!" Jin gulped.

"Give me your wallet…" The ice master glared, holding out his hand.

"But Toy!"

A small green glow formed in Touya's hand.

"You wouldn't in front of all the humans!" Jin defended.

"I could have an ice cube planted in your skull before a human blinked."

The elf sniffed, handing over his wallet. "Meanie…"

"Mature."

"After lunch, why don't we all try doing something…non-alcoholic together." Suzuka sighed.

**I'll update this week…Sorry it's short, I'm a bit of a funk. However, I will not neglect the story. Yes and your surprise! I have started a section on my web page were you can ask questions to your favorite dark tournament fighters! If you have a question for Jin, Touya, Shishi, Suzuka, Chu, or Rinku visit my homepage. Just please do not ask your question in a review…It goes against policy…So the link to my site is on my profile. Enjoy! Please review guys, and I own nothing so don't sue! Bye!**

**-Siren**


	10. Of Autoenvy and Irish troubles

**Sorry! Whoa, I haven't updated in a month? A month? Were did the time go! Well my mommy is in town, so I've been busy with school, work, and trying to spend time with her. We actually went to Epcot! So I sort of got inspired again. Go figure. So I own nothing, and on with the fic!**

"Well, that's one day of my life I'll never get back." Shishi muttered, walking into the hotel room, and flopping down face first on the bed.

"I didn't think you of all people would be prone to motion sickness." Suzuka chuckled, closing the door to the room.

"How was I to know that mission space thing had real flight simulators!"

"Didn't you read all the warning signs? They gave us a handout before the ride asking if we wanted the intense or less intense ride…Good thing they had those vomit bags, huh?"

"I did not puke!" Shishi fumed.

The inventor looked at the samurai and raised an eyebrow.

"…On the ride. I waited until after! And vomiting is nothing compared to how you drooled at the test track exhibit!"

"I was merely observing the automotives that were on display. They were set up as if it was a real general motors factory."

"You took pictures!"

"I can understand that my incredible intelligence might be offensive to someone like you. Someone who's mind falls more towards the…simple side."

"Excuse me?" The blue-haired fighter choked, horns popping out of his head.

"No need." The blonde continued. "I, as a brilliant inventor, on the other hand am fascinated by something as complex as an automobile as a whole can be broken down into so many small important pieces."

"…I'm never letting you near my car again."

"I'm sure Vanessa is fine." Suzuka waved lying down on his bed. "Or what ever the hell you named it."

"Veronica! Her name is Veronica. And you're one to talk, you've named tools."

"Just the chainsaw!" The clown defended.

"Whatever." Shishi sighed, "I just hope my car's okay."

"What could possibly happen to it?"

Fargrhianbrobnuronabinbhoiahiahnbraihnbironianinbihnrinbiornbirnbirnbirnirnirniraninr

"Woohoo!" Aki screamed doing her 17th doughnut in Shishi's car. "This baby corners like it's on tracks!" Parking the red Jetta, the demon pulled out a clipboard and began writing. "0 to 60 in 6.7 seconds. Gods bless E-bay!"

Grhaionbiorabnriabrabniarbiribaiobeianfienvinbirnbubjnrinbrainbirohbaoihbiornbirnbirn

The ice shinobi was beyond exhausted. _And I haven't even trained today._ After helping to carry Chu back to his room, the Aussie had passed out immediately. Rinku, use to his behavior had simply shrugged and went to the hotel's arcade.

"Mother of Mary! Make the bowl stop spinn'in!" Jin's voice called from the bathroom.

"You have been served." Touya smirked leaning against the pillows of his bed. With foolish behavior came consequence, and with booze came the hang over.

The rest of the day at Epcot had gone well. No animals had been killed, Shishi almost lost his lunch on a ride, and the ice shinobi's sunburn was beginning to clear up.

"Lord I'm begg'n ya! Make it stop!"

Plus the six had agreed to spend the rest of their vacation enjoying the services of the hotel. Clicking on the TV the ice shinobi smiled. Epcot was over, and booze was out of Jin's reach.

_And while enjoying the fine services of our hotel, take part in our annual beer and wine festival happening in the gardens. _

The ice demon's gaze went from the TV to the ceiling. "I've had my suspicions, but now I know it's true. God's Irish."

**Sorry it's kind of short, but the little chapter will help me ease my way back into the story. I actually have another story staring these characters in mind. Unfortunately, I should try to finish this one first. I've learned in the past, working on two stories at once is a bad thing. So hopefully we'll tie up these loose ends and get the next fic started! So yes the guys are going to enjoy the rest of their vacation goofing off at the hotel…And you thought you had problems? Do not steal, do not sue, do not flame, but please REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. Day 3 Massages and guy talk

"Ahhhhh yes!" Suzuka moaned.

"Emmhmm" Was the only response Touya gave to the situation.

"This feels wonderful!" The ex-clown praised.

"Will you shut up!" The samurai groaned. "I want to enjoy this in peace…ohhh yeah right there."

"Ya know I'm not really comfortable with all t'is." Jin frowned, "Ah! Not so hard there please! I'm not use to this now…"

Suzuka frowned, turning his head to look at the redhead. "Are you crazy Jin. How could you not like it…it feels too good…"

"I'm just not use to a lass I don't know rubb'n on me tis all!"

In case you poor readers are wondering what is going on these four have decided to spend the day at the hotel spa. Thanks to Suzuka's brilliant thinking Touya, Jin, Shishi, and himself are currently enjoy the wonderful sensation of the massage parlor.

"If you had any brains you'd get use to it." Shishi muttered laying face down on the table, body threatening to turn into a puddle of goo at any time.

The wind master grinned. "Well Shishi, I guess if anybody be use to strange lassies rubb'in on 'em…Right Toy? …Touya?"

"Zzzzzz"

"Is he asleep?" Suzuka mumbled not bothering to turn his head.

"That or dead." Jin sighed laying his head back across his arms.

"Then it would appear that Touya and I have something in common…I guess we're both used to 'gett'n rubbed on by some foreign lass' as you said Jin." The samurai smirked.

"Nahhh! Toy? You kidd'n, right? He's one of the shyest guys I be know'n my whole life!"

Shishi continued to smirk. "Shy or not men have needs."

"And you know what they say about the quiet ones." Suzuka laughed. "…Little to the left there Mary…ohhhh yes perfect!"

The blue haired samurai lifted an eyebrow at his blonde friend. "Suzuka?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I certainly hope you're not like this on a date…If so I pity your girlfriend."

A muffled groan resembling 'shut up' was heard from the blonde. "You're one to talk Fan club."

"Damn straight…" Shishi trailed off starting to feel very sleepy.

"Anyone else be wonder'n 'bout leave'n the Aussie to the beer garden fest and leav'n the wee one to wander'n round the hotel?"

"At this point I wouldn't care if they set the place on fire…" Shishi groaned.

"What?" The elf blinked.

"He doesn't mean that." The blonde interrupted. "After all if the place burned down we would have to leave the parlor…and that isn't happening today…or for the rest of the week…Hell let's just give Aki the house and live here…"

"Agreed." Shishi moaned.

"And why is it again, that I be sitt'n here like a lump gett'n rubbed on instead of out with the Aussie gett'n drunk on my heritage?"

"Because Touya took your money and hid it." The clown reminded.

Jin grinned. "He's asleep now ain't he? I could take it from him now he'd be never know'n what hit 'em."

"I wouldn't." The samurai tisked. "Besides it's obvious wherever Touya hid the money it's not on him at the moment…"

"Huh?" The redhead blinked.

"He's only wearing a towel and a sheet Jin, and if the money is hidden on his person…" Suzuka trailed off.

"I'm not sure you'd want it." Shishi finished.

The Irish man blinked his eyes. "Well then it has to be in his clothes then…Where did the staff put our skinnies? …Suzuka? …Shishi?"

"Zzzzzzz…"

"Zzzzzzzz…"

Jin blinked reaching his arm around to tug on the woman who was currently rubbing his lower back. "Hey lass?"

"Y-yes?"

"…How much would I have to pay ye to help me push these three into the bubbel'n mud pool over there?"

**Short but sweet. Review if you want more! Gahhhh! I'm sorry I know I haven't updated since when…last year? Sorry about that! So yes the boys are spending the day in the spa. Sorry for the innuendo in the beginning…but I couldn't help myself. Next chapter more fun at the spa, Chu going crazy at the wine festival, and we'll tag along with Rinku to see what a demon child does to entertain himself in a fancy Orlando resort. God help the staff. Oh, and for those of you who were wondering what Jin was talking about with the bubbling mud…it's the mud bath…yeah it is a nice spa. Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! That was half the reason I started writing this today, I was looking at the old ones in my account. So yeah I own nothing and please review! See ya next chapter!**

**-Siren**


	12. Day 4 Don't Drink and Bowl

A few hours after the bubbling mud pool incident the quartet of men had barely budged from their naps. All this relaxing activity was of no interest for the other two members of the group. Young Rinku had been enjoying himself at the hotel's arcade…

After closing out the second ski ball machine Rinku had moved on to Zombie Shoot Out 4, Car Wreck Crash 6, Submarine Sink Ship 12, and Sparkle Pony Kiki 2...hey he wanted as many tickets as he could get.

After the last siren died down from the top of the pinball machine, Rinku collected his final tickets before gathering the paper load in his arms and waddling to the counter. The poor clerk at the prize station felt his eyes widen in shock as the youth dumped his tickets onto the glass cabinet. "Uhh, looks like you might have set a record little buddy…" He chuckled nervously sliding the tickets on to the weight machine.

"Oh this is nothing, you should see me play Pachinko. I even beat Chu!"

"Pachinko, huh? You must be from Japan? …I thought only people over 18 could play that…" He blinked, looking at the 'kid'.

The star-child blinked, "…So?"

The man blinked, passing the answer off as a cultural difference before looking at the total. "You have…715,853,872 tickets…I didn't even think their were that many in the machines." He stared in disbelief.

"That's all?" Rinku questioned, crinkling his nose…aw it must be the metric conversion Suzuka mentioned before. "Oh well what can I get…All this little stuff looks cool, whew and that candy…but I'm not sure it would all fit in my suitcase."

"Well," The clerk considered. "We do have a special section in the backroom for rare…high scorers such as yourself, if you'd like to look." He smiled lifting up the counter panel and letting the youth near the register. "Here you go." He smiled, opening the door. "See anything you like? With all your tickets you'll have quite a selection."

Aquamarine eyes widened at the selection of arsenal -er-toys to show his friends. "Oh!!!" He smiled eyeing something on the top shelf, his jaw going slack in wonderment. "I want that!!!"

* * *

The beer and wine festival had been both a cultural and sophisticated event. People, mostly of wealth, stood by sipping only a bit of wine to coat their pallet, before remaking on the taste and moving on to rub elbows with the others…

Unfortunately for these high society guest, the last formal event Chu had attended had been ladies night at The Pink Monkey bar and dance club. (That's located off route 785 past the adult video center, across from Bob's Bail Bonds and Liquor Store, clothing optional past midnight.)

"Hell of a party-ain't it Sheila!" The Aussie declared from the Norwegian booth, slapping the tall blonde on the rear, causing the poor Scandinavian server to give a shriek before running out of the garden.

"Not only a great set of stems on that one, but a nice voice." He admired. "I bet I could get her to hit them high notes!" He bellowed, elbowing a passer by. "You know what I mean don't ya bloke?"

"Uh, sir." A male server commented, "I'm sorry to announce the festival will be closing soon, due to a…lack of supply." He blanched, looking at the pile of empty wine bottles surrounding the Mow hawked man.

"Aww, ya got to be joking, mate! So soon!" Chu cried. "Well…I guess it is a bit hard for you all to put up this much dough for a free event!" He pondered.

The poor attendant, who strongly felt the urge to cry, decided not to mention that the festival was free to the hotel's residents if they obeyed the policy of wine TASTING, not binging. "Right…but their's always next year, but then again. You're from out of town right? Far away?"

"Indeed, I am sir. But don't you worry about that. I'll be sure to come back next year no matter what!" He cheered, as the poor waiter fell to his knees in hysterics. "I know it's great to think about ain't it! Now can ya tell me where the bowling center be?"

* * *

Shishiwakamaru could not remember the last time he felt so relaxed and pleasured…at least while not on a date. The warm, rhythmic, pulsating of the Jacuzzi had completely lulled him into a dazed state. Even though the indoor pool arena was crowded with children and family's all seemed to drift away as he surrendered to the warm water. "I've died and gone to heav-HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" The tengu screamed feeling a strong streak of ice cold water strike the back of his neck. "The fuck was that? RINKU!" The samurai screamed, glaring at the youth standing behind him.

"Huh?" Suzuka blinked coming out of his comatose state beside the samurai to look at the youth. "Rinku, what is that?"

"This!" The star-child grinned, motioning to the monstrosity strapped to his back. "Is the supper-soaker-ice-machine-hypo-thermic-bazooka-6000!" He praised pumping up the rifle that was attached to the two large barrels on his dorsal side. "Designed with a special cooling system to keep all water at a nice 45 degrees Celsius!"

"I think you mean Fahrenheit. If it were Celsius the water would be frozen." The inventor corrected, "Now, where did you get it?"

"I won it at the arcade." He smiled.

"Then that's where I'm going to take it back!" Shishi shirked, standing up in the Jacuzzi, causing the woman around the poolside to gasp at his speedo.

"Sorry." Rinku shrugged. "No returns!" He giggled, pumping up the rifle and aiming it at Shishi.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!" Shishi lunged, falling flat on his face as his blonde friend tugged his leg back towards the pooled area.

"Public place." He chimed. "Rinku why don't you go in the pool and play with that. Touya and Jin are their already…Touya might actually like it." He mused.

"Okay." He agreed, planning to attack all of the guys later that evening when they least expected it. "I'll let you go…for now. Oh and Suzuka." He grinned, pointing the gun at the blonde.

"Don't even THINK about it!" He demanded. "Do you have any idea what this chlorine does to naturally blonde hair?"

"It turns his 'naturally' blonde hair green." Shishi finished, shifting so his back was once again against a jet.

"Really?" Rinku blinked, lowering his gun, when he realized something. "Does that mean you wont play in the pool with us later?"

"Oh I will, later" Suzuka waved, "I have this." He grinned holding up a clear shower cap.

"Fag." Shishi huffed.

"Shishiwaka~ You shouldn't call yourself such mean names. It's damaging to the ego!"

"I wasn't."

"I'm hit'n the pool. See ya later!" The brunette grinned running over to the deep end and jumping in with his new weapon still in his grip.

* * *

"Marco." Touya called, arms outstretched as he wadded his way blindly through the shallow end.

"Polo!" The four apparitions chorused.

"Marco." He called back. About an hour after Rinku had jumped in the five apparitions had all migrated to the shallows of the pool, playing a few of the human games they had learned from Yusuke during their parties at Genkai's beaches. They had started out with Sharks and Minnows to the dunk game. The ladder had become favorite until Suzuka's turn when he began picking eccentric colors such as azure and fuchsia causing Jin to take in a lung full of water before giving up. For a while they played chicken, until Shishi had delivered a kidney punch to Touya sending him flying off Jin's shoulder and almost into the concrete siding. Now the group had decided on a more dossal game…that wouldn't earn them dirty looks from the lifeguard on duty.

"Marco." Touya called again. As easy as this game may seem for an apparition the others were purposely hiding their spirit energy to keep their opponent on his toes.

"Polo!" They chorused, a particular voice accented with Ireland going off closer to his right. The ice man grinned, paddling swiftly in that direction. "Marco!"

"Polo!" He heard with a swift curse from the direction he was heading, followed by a splash of water.

"Marco!" He smirked, diving under the waves into a breath stroke, just before Jin could answer.

"Pol-GAH!" The red head cried going under the water.

The others laughed, watching both ninja's coming up for air. "I believe," Touya smiled, removing the blindfold from his eyes. "That makes you 'it'"

"Aye!" The soaked redhead came up, quickly impersonating a fountain to drain the pool water from his mouth. "I guess it does…Unless someone else wants to go?" He offered.

Meeting a group of blank stares, Jin decided the answer was no. Taking the wet bandana from Touya, he was about to blind himself when his eyes caught something…from above. "Mary Mother of God!" He yelled, staring at the high dive.

The remaining pairs of eyes stared up at the 30 foot dive board to find no other than their missing companion.

"Their you are you bunch of bastards!" The Aussie grinned, "Been look'n everywhere for ya!" He waved.

The entire mass of people and families fell silent of the sight at the top of the pool. Who couldn't resist the chance to stare at a drunken Aussie, clad in a pair of kangaroo printed swim trunks and bowling shoes? In his waving arm, he held a can of Foster's beer, balanced with a 15lbs blue bowling ball in the other.

"How long have you blokes' been bowling! I didn't see you WAY over on this lane!"

"Uww, Chu?" Rinku called from the pool below. "We're not IN the bowling alley, we're at the pool…please tell me you didn't run off without returning those shoes." He muttered. "Now why don't you come down from there?"

"Oh don't you worry kid. I have every intention of coming down." He grinned. Then without warning Chu walked up to the tip of the diving board and uttered the two most horrifying words the hotel residents had ever heard. "CANON BALL!!!!"

**You asked for an update…so I delivered. Sorry for the incredibly LONG dead zone, but things have been busy. I wont go into details. So here is your update! You want more REVIEW, please just remember I do not own a thing…just the plot that I came up with at the asylum.**

***Note: The dunk game is something my friends and I use to play. You pick up your opponent in the bridal style position and pick a color (Of course you keep it to yourself) The person being held guesses a color out loud. If they get it wrong, you dunk them backwards head first in the water for a brief period before pulling them back up. This continues until they guess your right color, at which point you dunk them backwards in a flip, signaling they got it right…My friends would pick colors like blue, red, purple…I was an smart ass and would pick things like aquamarine, cypress, gravel…in hopes to almost drowned my opponent…yeah I can see Suzuka being the same way…not so much as an asshole but…eccentric.**


	13. Night 4 A Reflection in Terror

"Horrible, absolutely horrible!" Shishi sobbed into his pillow.

"I know Shishiwaka." Suzuka sighed, petting the mass of blue damp hair.

"That oaf almost killed us all!" He continued.

"I was THERE Shishiwaka." The clown reminded.

"I am far too young to die!"

"You're nearly four hun-"

"THAT IS PRIVATE UNDISCLOSED INFORMATION!!! How did you find out?!"

"Your mom." The magician blinked.

"Oh-hoh!" The tengu shouted sitting up, pointing a manicured finger at his friend. "How dare you make a joke about my mother!"

"It wasn't a joke." Suzuka sighed, leaning back on the bed. "Last January she sent you that card in the mail. 'Happy Birthday my little wuga-baby! May the next Three hund-" The demon choked.

Shishi continued to tighten his hold on the blonde's neck. "It's Waka-baby, you little freak! The business of my age and my mother is none of your concern understand?!" He growled. After getting a sputtered reply, he released his hold.

The inventor gave a few rasping coughs, holding his sore neck. "Whatever you say." He muttered getting up and heading for the bathtub in their hotel room. "Waka-baby~!" He sang, slamming the dividing door and locking it just as a series of bangs and cries sounded on the wood.

Shaking his head Suzuka reached for the knobs on the tub, turning on the water to hot, as he began to strip off his swim trunks. As soon as it was full the apparition slipped in letting a sigh of contentment escape his lips. This was the life. Though no soak in a tub or amount of therapy was a grantee to forget the horror of that day.

* * *

"CANNON BALL!"

It had all happened so fast. A few minutes ago the group of odd friends were playing pool games and having a ball. All problems had been temporarily forgotten, all quarreling set aside. Marco Polo was all that mattered now. Then it happened, Chu had jumped from the high dive. In a moment that seemed to defy gravity he appeared to fall at a retarded speed. The group of friends and fellow hotel guest had all fallen into a panicked state trying to distant themselves.

Shishi had all but walked on water in an attempt to head out of the area. Just in front of him was Jin who probably was imitating a prophet by using his wind powers. Touya had briefly thought about freezing the water in order to minimize the damage, but knew it would backfire. A drunken Aussie was one thing to explain, but a random ice ring in human world was another. Instead the shinobi jumped out of the water initiating a back flip, as soon as his feet hit the concrete, he ran for dear life. While all the humans had been distracted in chaos, Suzuka opted for his black ball technique to transport himself to a dryer place…It might have worked. If Rinku hadn't choked him in a hold attempting to climb the taller demon who was closer to the pool's exit.

The beautiful demon had been an older brother long ago, and found himself embracing those protective instincts, for two seconds. Grabbing the star child by the hair he flung him in Shishi's general direction before scrambling up the pool's side. Rinku's open hands clawed for anything, ANYTHING to hold on to. The elastic band of Shishi's Speedo was the only thing he caught. Between the brunette's grip and the Imp's desperate action to get away, the tiny cloth gave way splitting in two pieces over its continental divide.

The yo-yo wielder was about to give a cry of disgust, when the glass breaking sound of Chu hitting water echoed behind him. "Oh…shit."

Suddenly the waters parted as the mow hawked man mad contact with the glassy surface. The blue chlorine filled liquid sloshed creating a massive 80 foot wave. Rising up it drowned the passersby. Mothers franticly grabbed their children from the kiddy pool. Old people from the lawn chairs floated by like a group of old skinned walruses sinking into the depths.

Then like a great Tsunami the act was over within a few moments. When the flood waters parted and the water spilled into the neighboring halls towards the front lobby, the masses took a look at the drowned recreation area.

Belongings floated by in the derby, along with miscellaneous pool items. Residents of the hotel were either carried out with the current or remained pasted to the side windows.

Our group of demons found themselves at odds and ins. Jin was clinging onto the raptors of the ceiling his fingers on a wooden beam, his toes curling over the tips of a light fixture. Touya was imitating, well hopefully imitating, the dead man's float in the area that use to be the children's wave zone. Suzuka found himself caged in an assortment of lounge chairs. The vinyl elastic that once acted as support, now seemed to serving as a prison, causing the blonde to struggle for a way out. Rinku had been washed up into a decorative palm tree, desperately clutching onto the coconuts. He gave a brief groan looking up the remains of cloth he still held in his hands. Remembering what the material once touched he quickly dropped the ripped Speedo before fiercely rubbing his hands against the tree bark in an attempt to scratch his skin off. Shishi blinked, from the bottom of the tree trunk as his fallen bathing suite fluttered around his feet. Looking down he found himself exposed and revealing to the other guests that his carpet did indeed match his curtains. Giving a non-chalet shrug he turned around and proudly marched out of the door and headed back to his room. The only comfort he offered to the startled hotel guest was a smirk and his phone number.

Shimmering down the tree Rinku meekly approached the now empty pool. Down, down, down into the cement lining a sink hole nearly thirty feet deep held the remains of a bowling ball and Foster's beer can; the only evidence of who might have created such damage. Deep from the center of the Earth, Chu's voice echoed out the cement pond.

"Rinku?"

"Yeah?"

"Well?"

Blinking the brunette nodded holding up hands. "Definitely a perfect 10."

* * *

Giving a sigh Suzuka pulled the drain and stood up from the bathtub. Wrapping a towel around his waist he headed to his favorite place, the vanity. Shoving aside the collection of various hair care products, the vain demon reached for his brush. Looking at his gorgeous reflection he was partly surprised to find he had left his bathing cap on. Reaching under the rim, he slowly pulled off the protector to inspect his perfectly tinted green locks…wait. "G-g-g." He stuttered franticly patting his chemically infected hair.

Shishi, who was secure in his fluffy bathrobe, settled into bed content, until a cry shook the very foundation of the hotel.

"DAMN YOU CHLORINE!!!!!!!!!!"

**I did write this chapter last month but the site was giving me uploading problems! Sorry for the late post!!!**

**Oh my gods, two updates in a month!!! I can't make any promises. I probably wouldn't even be updating right now if I hadn't had a dream about these guys…we were in movie theatre or something…I just remember Suzuka kept complaining about the popcorn. Anywho, I owe nothing guys, but do remember reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!!!!**


End file.
